dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 60
The Sworn Path (誓いの道, Chikai no Michi) is the sixtieth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis As Sammo Han Won rushes back to Allen’s room to change his bandages, three individuals in the shadows talk about Allen, one noting when he hears that Allen is only fifteen that it’s cruel to make a child fight in a war. In his hospital bed, Allen wonders why he is alive, remembering that he felt the blood draining from his heart when Tyki punctured it. As he becomes overwhelmed with the shock, Allen wonders if he’s crying because he’s happy to be alive or because he couldn’t save Suman. He then thinks of Mana. When Sammo Han arrives in Allen’s room, Allen is gone and the young woman, For, apologizes for letting her guard down. Sammo Han, distraught, drops his supplies and takes off in search of Allen. Allen, meanwhile, has come to a large, ornate door. When he reaches for it, a figure in the shadows tells him not to bother, as the door won’t open. Allen asks why it won’t, and the person answers that the guardian deity of the building that the person’s great-grandfather created to protect the building has the door locked. The person then asks if Allen wants something. Allen replies that he just needs to keep moving forward, then asks if there’s any way to open the door. The person tells Allen that there isn’t and suggests that he goes back to bed. Again, Allen says that he has to keep moving forward, and that he can’t stop. When the person asks if he intends to keep going without his Anti-Akuma arm, Allen glares at him, upset. The person apologizes and says he was just asking. He then introduces himself as Asian Branch Head Bak Chang before asking if Allen wants to join the Asian Branch, as, even though he isn’t an Exorcist anymore, they can still find somewhere to put him to work, pointing out that God probably won’t punish Allen if he makes himself useful. Starting to cry, Allen says he doesn’t care about God anymore, and, as he starts slamming his bandaged arm against the door, he cries out that he swore to fight the Akuma, alongside his comrades, in order to save the world, and that he promised his father he’d keep moving until the day he died. His hand bloodied, Allen then kneels and says that he has to keep following his path (that of an Exorcist), as it’s the only way he can live. Bak stands and tells Allen that he understands before assuring Allen that his Innocence is still alive. Bak explains that he wasn’t sure if Allen still had to will to keep going after learning of the Fallen One’s and nearly dying, but that he is now convinced. He then tells Allen that he has to go back to Sammo Han to have his bandages changed before they can start talking about restoring his arm. Category:Chapters